Nothing But Dust
Nothing But Dust is the debut album from Tennessee country/rock band Radioactive, which was released May 3, 2011. As of he chart issued for March 3, 2012, Nothing But Dust became the highest selling album of all time. It has sold 4,343,000 copies, beating the former record-holder In the Zone by Anna Thomas. Background Nothing But Dust was recorded in Nashville, Tennessee in the duration of three months. The album was produced by DJ-O, as is every album on the Quartzite Records label. The album includes fusions of southern hard rock, alternative, and country sounds. There are obvious country-influenced songs ("Free Soul," "Countrified, "The Drinkin' Song," "Amanda," "Once I Die"), there are hard-rockers ("Long Way to Go," "Rock 'N' Roll," "I Got the Blues"), and some alternatives ("When the Time Comes," "If I Ever Get the Chance"). There is even an orchestral piece as the opening track ("String Intro"), which presents the musical talent Radioactive have, according to critics. Singles *"When the Time Comes" was released March 1, 2011 to rock radio. It has done very well, reaching number-one on both the Alternative Songs and the Mainstream Rock Tracks ''charts. It later went for adds to pop and HAC, where it has reached the Top 15 and Top 5, respectively. It reached number six on the ''Billboard Hot 100. *"Free Soul" was released to country radio as the second single overall (first to country) on March 15, 2011. It reached number fifteen on the Country Songs chart. It has reached number eighty-one on the Billboard Hot 100. *"Long Way to Go" was the second rock single (third single overall) from Nothing But Dust. It went for adds May 17, 2011. It has reached number twenty-three on the Hot 100 chart, and has reached number-one on the Mainstream Rock Tracks and #2 on the Alternative Songs chart. *"Countrified" is the second country single, which features label-mate Jamie Aldeon and country superstar Erica Posey. It went for adds July 26, 2011, and has reached number-one on the country chart and number twenty on the Hot 100 chart. *"Once I Die" is the fifth and final single from the album. It went for adds October 11, 2011 to rock stations, has peaked at number three on the Alternative Songs and number-one on the Mainstream Rock Tracks charts. On January 3, 2012 and January 31, 2012, the song went for country and CHR/HAC/AC adds, respectively. Track listing #"String Intro" - 1:16 #"Free Soul" - 3:40 #"Countrified" - 4:03 #"When the Time Comes" - 4:12 #"Long Way to Go" - 3:34 #"The Drinkin' Song" - 2:58 #"If I Ever Get the Chance" - 4:27 #"Rock 'N' Roll" - 3:09 #"Amanda" - 4:49 #"I Got the Blues" - 4:01 #"Once I Die" - 5:46 #"Countrified" (featuring Jamie Aldeon and Erica Posey) - 3:53 Chart Performance The album debuted at number-one, selling 156,000 copies, on the chart date of May 21, 2011. It has since been certified 4x Platinum by RIAA, becoming the best selling album in U.S. history. Charts Category:Radioactive albums